The Tree of Time
by TheDreamerofStories
Summary: In the battle against the first Willow dies, sacrificing herself to protect her friends. She is given a second chance, in an alternate universe. But what shall change? What battles and new big bads shall she face?


Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Harry Potter. That should be obvious.

A/N: Here goes another of my fanfic attempts. Read and enjoy, pray for lack of the procrastination plague. Please Read and Review (you know the drill) Enjoy.

**The Tree of Time - Chapter 1:**

Willow was shocked at how the energy was filling her entire being. It was pure and white and beautiful. She wanted to revel in its warmth and light, in the innocence and happiness and joy it filled her with. But Willow knew what she had to do.

Her mind focused on her task, on how she would use this wonderful energy. She let it fill her, let it meld with her mind as she thought, wished, asked, this magical energy to activate all the slayers, to awaken all the potentials into their powers, to let them learn and be able to fight. As she murmured and spoke to the scythe held in her hands, calling upon its powers and hers she saw the white light embrace and surround her.

Although she did not see, Willow's hair had turned white with the pure energy she held. Once all the energy she had was mustered she released her pent up power and gasped. She could feel them. The Slayers. In her mind's eye she could see lights appearing on an image of the earth. She saw through the eyes of each slayer, a glimpse. Willow felt what they felt as the power joined with them.

It was done. No longer was there only one Slayer every generation. Now every girl who could be a slayer would be. Willow smiled, a grin which lit up the room more even with the light surrounding her. The white of her hair faded to red as all the power was released, the deed done. The white light also flashed out of existence.

Willow slumped over the Scythe, breathing heavily, exhausted. She heard Kennedy say "You are a goddess." In reply she said "You're a slayer." She continued and spoke "Give this to Buffy." As Kennedy took the scythe from her hands and went from the door she fell to the side, lying on the ground. Once she left Willow breathed out three words: "That was nifty," a silly, goofy grin on her face.

She then gasped quietly as she felt more of her energy sap out of her body, a steady decline which would soon lead to death. Then the female smiled. She would join Tara. With that she whispered a few words, the first spoken to Buffy, the others reaching everyone she had come here with.

"It is done Buffy." Then to everyone, "It is done. The Slayers are awake. Defeat the First Evil. Goodbye and Good luck." With that, as she let out her last breath, she gifted those fighting the Uber Vamps with the last of her powers, to protect them. Her body lay still and her soul was watching the battle, invisible to them all. Willow wanted them to be safe. She was putting off going to the afterlife or wherever souls go.

Willow guided her protections, ensuring they were warning the Slayers and her friends. She smiled happily when the protections caused the Turok Han who had been advancing on Anya from behind with its blade ready to stumble back and start sizzling. The same occurred for the other Slayers before they befell harm.

Her smiled widened as the Turok Han began to fall and the Slayers remained alive, and relatively unharmed. Surprise filled her as she watched the necklace Spike wore shine and burst a hole through the area above him. The Uber Vamps began to burst apart, dozens killed at a time by the shining lights emanating from the Amulet. T

he Witch watched as the Slayers retreated, running towards the bus and boarding it, and as Spike said farewell to Buffy and once she left turned into dust. She saw the short reunion of Xander and Anya and watched sadly as Kennedy called out for her. Her spirit form drifted, following the group as they fled in the bus, driving away as the ground crumbled and collapsed behind them.

Emerald green eyes watched as the Scoobies and the Slayers surveyed the crater that was now Sunnydale, which was once the Hellmouth. It was gone. Wiped off the face of the earth. And Willow had gone along with it. All of them had tears in their eyes as they mourned her death. But they smiled as well, because they knew and had heard Willow's words, and knew that she had watched over them during the battle, protected them, and sacrificed herself to complete her job.

Willow watched them and smiled as the talked to each other and was surprised when she heard a familiar voice from behind her. "Willow. It's time to go." She turned, her red hair swinging. Green eyes surveyed the woman and widened as they recognized the person. It was Joyce, Buffy's deceased mother. Behind her there was what seemed like a cut in the world, bright white light shining through, a portal.

Willow spoke, a frown etched on her forehead and worry inflecting her voice. "But you're dead, or are you the first? But didn't we defeat you? Why are you here?" Joyce laughed, her kind calm voice speaking again. "No, I'm not the first. I'm here for you. To talk to you and take you somewhere."

Willow looked at Joyce and asked "are you gonna take me to the afterlife? Since I'm, you know, dead."

"Only if you want to." Willow's eye brows shot up at that statement and she asked unintelligibly "Huh?"

Joyce smiled again and said as she walked towards the portal "Come with me and I will explain."

Willow nodded, curiosity filling her. She noticed Joyce glance at Buffy with pride in her eyes before she stepped into the light. The witch soon followed the person she had considered a mother figure.

Emerald eyes blinked to adjust from the light and widened like an owls once again when she saw her surroundings. It looked exactly like the Summer's home, from before the time with the First. She sat down, looking about the room. Her attention returned to Joyce when she heard her speak.

"You see, the Powers that be have given you a choice, because of what you have done to help Buffy, what you have done today and have previously done. They asked me to tell you"

Willow cocked her head as she listened, curiosity welling up again.

"They have decided that you have two options. One is the obvious one, to go to the afterlife. The other is more difficult but would help the world a lot. Or at least that world. The second choice is for you to go into your 16 year old body in another universe. Of course the universe will not be completely the same, and neither will you, but you will be able to save lives there. In that Alternate Universe Tara exists. The Powers would send you there on the day that Buffy entered Sunnydale High. Some of the events will be the same, some differently, because you will affect what happens with your foreknowledge."

Willow's mind was whirring. If she went to the afterlife she would meet Tara there. But choosing the other option she could help a lot more people and still meet Tara. Finally she came to her decision.

"I've made my choice."

Willow saw Joyce smile and nod, and the witch guessed she had read her mind of her final answer. A portal appeared before her and she stepped through, a smile adorning her face.


End file.
